Slytherin
by FornicatingDarren
Summary: Even after Harry's talk, Albus isn't sure if Slytherin is good or bad thing


_AN: Hello again dearies :) I am putting this up. I'm not sure what it is but I've has it saved for a while, and want to know what ya'll think. I could leave it as a one shot? I could go multi-fic (or try. It wouldn't be long. Seven chapters, and it would be Al/Scorp. It would be just a snapshot of each year). What do ya'll think? I'd like to know. Also I have a post war fic waiting to be written with the trio together, late night, but I need motivation. I'm marking this as complete, but that's changable. Let me know! Thanks for reading!_

Slytherin

Albus stepped on the Hogwarts Express after his cousin Rose. She walked up and down the train as he shuffled behind her, looking for an empty compartment. She turned around and scrunched her nose, "This is the only remotely empty one. And Malfoy is in there. Daddy said we should be careful around him. "

Albus rolled his eyes, "You dad's full of it. He could be the person you end up falling in love with! Are you really going to let a family prejudice get in the way?"

She mimed barfing. "My last name as Malfoy? Rose Malfoy? Not the ring I'm looking for. Thanks though. What about you though? Albus Severus Malfoy?" He blushed deep scarlet, a trait that ran in the family.

She laughed, and pushed the compartment door open.

"Malfoy? You care if we sit here?"

"It's Scorpius, and no. Feel free. "

Albus waved.

"I'm Rose and this is Albus. "

She plopped down. Albus followed her suit. They started to talk. About classes, sweets, and flying. Soon they reached the topic of houses.

"I'll _obviously _be a Gryfinndor!" Rose smiled, "And you Scorpius? Slytherin?"

The young Malfoy smiled, "You'd think so wouldn't you?" he shook his head, "actually, I think I'll be a Ravenclaw. Someone has to break the family tradition don't they?"

This got Al thinking. If a_MALFOY _could be in Ravenclaw, then maybe it wouldn't matter. Like his dad said, Snape was the bravest man he ever knew! His dad! His dad who fought Voldemort ! Who married his mum! This Snape guy would have to be brave. He let his thoughts drift to Slytherin house. Maybe this was his chance to set him self apart. To be more than Harry Potters Son. To be Albus.

Scorpius turned to Albus, "And you?" he asked.

Albus took a deep breath,"Slytherin".

Roses jaw dropped. She looked as if someone had just punched her in the stomache. Scorpius on the other hand simply smiled, his eyes sparkling.

"Guess we'll have to work hard to stay friends, hmm?"

Al smiled. They were friends.

"Sure will. "

He watched as Scorpius was sorted into Ravenclaw. He herd the murmurs across the hall. But Scorp was not fazed. He simply winked at all, and made his way to the Ravenclaw table.

He waited through the Ns, Os, and through Panett, Cory.

"Potter, Albus," called Professor Longbottom.

Albus slowly approached the hat. He sat down on the stool, and the hat was placed on his head.

_Potter, hmm?_ a voice said. It wasn't spoken though. It was inside his head. _Interesting. I sorted your brother a year ago. Feisty, he is. But let's talk about you. _

_You my friend could go 1 of two places,' Albus knew what was coming next, ' Gryfinndor or Slytherin. While you are brave also see other qualities in you. Ones that resemble your namesake maybe? Cunning, good in potions, but you're not afraid to love. I think I know where I'd like to put you. Any objections to being different? Hmm? No? Then it will have to be-_

_**"SLYTHERIN!" **_

The hall was completely silent except for one pair of hands. The blonde Ravenclaw was clapping. Everyone stared. As he got off the stool, the whispers started.

"That's Harry Potter's son! A Slytherin!"

"Bad seed he must be. "

He sat down at the Slytherin table. No one said a word. They all simply stared.

He looked over at the Gryfinndor table where the rest of his family sat. They smiled hesitantly back. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. He didn't want to be alone. He should've spoke up when he had the chance.

A boy tapped on his sholder. "Hello, I'm Bailey," the dark curly haired boy smiled, "Bailey Durvan"

That's when things started looking up. The other first years started talking to him. He didn't feel so alone. Maybe, just maybe, Hogwarts would become home.

As he crawled under the green comforter, a comforting thought came to mine. He would start class tomorrow, with Rose and Scorpious. . He was happy. He was a Slytherin.


End file.
